


Tiger in a Spider's Web

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tiger in a Spider's Web

"Come here, Pet, Don't make Daddy wait."

Jim's voice filled up the room and circled around Sebastian, sending a cold shiver down his spine as the criminal swiveled in his plush chair to look at his new pet who was kneeling on the floor with a collar and leash attached to him. Sebastian quickly crawled over to Jim and rested his head on Jim's lap, hoping he wasn't crossing the line. Jim was dressed in a red westwood trousers with a crisp white shirt and a black tie, his suit jacket long forgotten on the floor by the door. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal muscular pale arms, dark black hair barely covering the tops. 

Sebastian hated being like this, collar around his neck, leash in Jim's hand, but he knew that some part of him also liked it, The way the Jim could hold him in place with one slender hand, not from strength, but from the menacing tone of his words as he hissed in Sebastian's ear exactly what he was going to do to him. The way Jim could reduce Sebastian down to nothing by treating him like shit.

"Daddy's got you a new toy, Pet. I want you to find him and bring him to me. I don't care what you do to him, but he has to be alive and able to speak."

"So-"

Jim's hand grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled his head off his thigh, tilting it back so he could stare into Sebastian's green eyes, devouring him in the black abyss of his own. His pupils were dilated and his breathing quick. 

_'So he's high. He has been high lately. Boredom. That's it._

Jim tilted his head, grip tightening in his hair causing Sebastian to let out a low whimpering noise, forcing Sebastian to return his attention on the smaller man. Jim leaned in close to Sebastian's ear, taking several deep whiffs of the tiger's musk. 

"Did I tell you to speak? I make myself clear, when I want you to speak, you'll know. Now, go get me my jacket. We're going for a walk."

He licked Sebastian's ear before letting go of his hair and fixing his hold of Sebastian's leash. He knew his tiger wouldn't try to run, but it was so much to make sure Sebastian knew his master. 

He watched as the taller man struggled to smoothly crawl across the floor and pick up the jacket with his teeth. Jim knew he'd leave saliva marks on the jacket but it was so much fun to punish him for that later. Jim stood, stretching his limbs and swiveling his cushioned red chair back into its place by the laptops and cameras. He smoothed the fabric of his trousers and took the jacket from his pet's mouth, smoothly gliding his arms into it. 

He reaffirmed his grip on the rope he was currently using as a leash, Sebastian had broke the last one by rebelling against him. He'd learned his lesson, although part of Jim hoped he would. It had been so _exciting_ to punish him the last time. Jim led him out of his office and down the hall past the elevator to the stairs. In all honesty, Jim would have preferred to take the elevator, but it's so much more fun to watch Sebastian crawl down the stairs on all fours, his arse stuck high in the air and his breath in huffs because the cursing and acrobats he does don't mix well.

Sebastian cursed when he realized today was going to be a day of torture. Jim parading Sebastian around as he walked through his offices, Jim subtly kicking Sebastian to make sure he kept up his form, Jim forcing Sebastian to beg for food. 

Sebastian felt a sharp pain to his ribs and momentarily dropped his arms to floor, lowering his face down to inspect the mark just in time to see Jim's foot lower and his knees drop to the floor.

Jim ran his fingers into Sebastian's hair and yanked his head back, causing Sebastian to yelp in pain. He lowered his lips to Sebastian's ear and gently placed them against the shell of his ear, not bothering to pull his mouth away when he spoke. 

"Dogs don't curse, Sebbyyy. Don't make Daddy take you to the vet and have you _put down_. It would a waste of such great _kanine_ potential. Now, let me show you off to my newest recruit. She's just a three or a four, but he could easily move up, might even pass you. Don't get worried, I'll keep you around. I doubt she'd do very well as my pet."

Sebastian simply growled in response, eyes resting on the ground. Jim released his hair and stood, leading Sebastian to the new office space. 

"Mrs. Riley, This is Sebastian, My pet. He just _loooovvveesss_ Being petted. Why don't you touch him?"

A young woman with red hair stood and walked over to Jim, a forced smile resting on her face as she knelt down and began stroking his back. 

_'A new recruit. She's not a three, much less a four. She's a journalist and Jim's going to dispose of her as soon as he can.'_

Jim stared down at his pet, slightly bothered by how he wasn't responding to the journalist's affection. Jim yanked on the rope and gave Sebastian a glare, telling him what he was supposed to do. 

Sebastian got onto his knees and started licking the journalist's face, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That's a good boy."

Jim watched as his tiger licked her face, smiling at his own genius until the journalist started to enjoy it too much.

"Come now, Pet. I'll give you your dinner."

Jim yanked Sebastian out of the girl's office, making a mental note to have her killed later for enjoying his pet. Jim pulled Sebastian to the elevator, knowing Sebastian would mentally praise him for this until he realized why Jim chose the elevator. HE pushed down all the buttons as the door closed and pulled Sebastian over to him. He petted his hair for a moment before unzipping his trousers and pulling out his cock.

"Eat up, Sebbbby. Don't disappoint Daddy. Daddy wouldn't like knowing his pet failed to follow commands."

Sebastian stared up at the abyss of Jim's eyes, cursing him before deciding that it would worth it to see Jim scream his name. Sebastian took the head into his mouth, licking up the pre-cum that was already leaking out, most likely from the power Jim was feeling. He swiveled his tongue around the head and slowly took Jim in, inch-by-inch. Making sure Jim paid for what he'd done to him today. 

"Don't fuck-," HIs voice caught as he felt the pleasure becoming almost too much. "Don't fucking forget to swallow."

Sebastian made eye contact with the Irish man as he came, holding a hand on the small of his back to support him from falling. He swallowed every last drop and pulled off, licking his lips and returning to all fours.

Jim stuffed himself back into his trousers and zipped them up, just as the elevator doors opened. 

"Good, Pet. I'll definitely keep you around."


End file.
